Cenicienta, la otra historia
by Mai Sakura
Summary: 'Seguramente fue un cuento de hadas, algo que desaparecerá justo cuando despierte, da igual las veces que me lo diga a mí mismo, pero estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Aún así, si volvemos a nacer, te aseguro que encontraré el camino que me lleve junto a ti de nuevo.' Basada en la canción 'Cinderella, another story', interpretada por Kagamine Len y Rin.


**CENIENCIA, LA OTRA HISTORIA.**

**.**

_Seguramente fue un cuento de hadas, algo que desaparecerá justo cuando despierte, da igual las veces que me lo diga a mí mismo._

**.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Esta historia está basada en la canción original ''**_**Cinderella, another story''**_**, cantada por nuestros gemelos favoritos, Len y Rin Kagamine. **

…

Probablemente la gente todavía siga riéndose de mis actos, pero no me importa, yo estoy seguro de esto. Sonrío sin quererlo. La noche traía con ello la fresca brisa otoñal, pero apenas llegaba a sentirla. Todavía notaba la calidez de tu mano. No sabía de tu nombre ni de tu rostro hasta que te vi. Tu bello rostro, tus suaves mejillas. Había notado ese dolor en tus ojos, pero te hice sonreír. Te saqué al centro de la pista, al margen de las miradas sorprendidas y envidiosas del resto. Ahí, delante de cada uno de los invitados, te hice bailar. Sorprendida al principio, pero comenzaste a confiar en mí con la misma rapidez con la que yo me enamoré de ti. Tu sonrisa tan cálida y sincera hizo desaparecer todo el dolor que veía en tus ojos. Yo, Len Kagamine, príncipe del reino, se ha enamorado de una desconocida con una sonrisa angelical.

Nunca me había preocupado por alguien extraño, no soy tan estúpido; pero dime entonces, ¿por qué estoy tan obsesionado y preocupado por ti? Seguramente todo fue un cuento de hadas, algo que desaparecerá justo cuando me despierte, da igual las veces en que me lo diga a mí mismo. Elevo la mirada y puedo ver tu rostro plasmado en la luna llena. Tomo aire y vuelvo a sonreír, esta vez, con melancolía. Todo este tiempo buscando a una mujer especial, todo este tiempo perdiendo días enteros recorriendo las distintas ciudades del reino para encontrar a mi futura mujer. ¿Quién me diría que te encontraría en el baile real? Nunca te había visto, nunca me había encontrado contigo. Dime, ¿eres un ángel de verdad? Un príncipe perdiendo la cabeza por una desconocida. El amor es tan impredecible. Dime, ¿te gustaría encontrarnos de nuevo? Cenicienta, mi dulce cenicienta. Dime, ¿lo eres?

…

Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento dentro que perdí el sentido de la vida. Me pasaba todos los días fregando el suelo, limpiando la casa, corriendo de un lado a otro para hacer lo dichosos recados. ¿Todo para qué? Me tenían encerrada, no podía salir, no podía tener amigos, no podía hacer nada, no podía ser feliz. Pero aquella noche. En el suelo, junto al cubo de agua y al pequeño trapo, sonrío. La calidez de tocar tu mano todavía sigue aquí. No puedo dejar de imaginarme la escena una y otra vez. Tú, a quien yo consideraba un estúpido príncipe engreído, le habías sacado una sonrisa a mí, Rin Kasane, una criada cualquiera. Todo fue un cuento de hadas, algo que desaparecerá justo cuando me despierte. Las lágrimas que todavía quedan en mi mejilla resisten. Duele, duele saber que no te volveré a ver. Pero, todavía puedo ir, sin tener una excusa, sin tener un por qué. Si esto es un sueño, quiero que siga durando, no quiero despertar todavía. ¿Por qué no puedo tener un final feliz? La Cenicienta empieza limpiando, como yo, encuentra a un príncipe azul, como yo, se enamora de él, como yo. ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso será por qué son simples cuentos de hadas? ¿Mentiras escritas con esa apariencia tan tierna para que todo el mundo se lo trague? Eso sería injusto. ¿Por qué no podemos tener todo un simple: _comieron perdices y vivieron felices_? ¿Somos tan malos? Sufrimos por amor, vivimos por amor, gritamos por amor. ¿Dónde queda la tragedia que sufrió Cenicienta?

Lo mío no es el cuento de la Cenicienta, ni de Romeo y Julieta, ni de la Bella y Bestia, ni mucho menos de Blancanieves. Lo mío es la cruda realidad del primer cuento. La verdad que no está escrita; Cenicienta, la otra historia. Sonrío casi con sarcasmo. Quizás te hayas olvidado ya de mí. Aquellos roces, aquella sonrisa, aquella voz tan profunda. Enamorada a primera sonrisa, más bien dicho. Quiero verte, ¿tú a mí no? Quiero tener un final feliz, ¿tú no? Dime, ¿deseas vivir un final feliz junto a mí?

…

Si todo fuera real, _si no fuera un sueño_. Quisiera irme contigo, _hasta el fin del mundo. _Me enamoraste, _me embrujaste_, me hipnotizaste. Tú, una simple extraña; _tú, un simple príncipe. _Dime, ¿quieres volver a verme? _Quiero verte, ¿tú a mí no? _Tengamos un final feliz, _tengamos nuestro propio final. _Nada de mentiras, _nada de tomarnos como idiotas. _Me enamoraste, chica desconocida; _me enamoraste, príncipe desconocido. _Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, _pero si volvemos a nacer, te aseguro_ que encontraré el camino **que me lleve junto a ti de nuevo.**

* * *

**¡Hey, heey, heeey! Vale, sé que debería estar terminando la tarea, pero cuando la inspiración viene, ¿quién carajos soy para no aprovecharla? Sí, princesas y princesos, Maisa ha vuelto con un nuevo one-shot inspirado, claramente, en una canción de nuestros gemelos preferidos que estaba escuchando mientras hacía los deberes. Lo sé, toda una malota. (?) Bien, no sé lo que me pasaba cuando escucho una canción y veo el videoclip; parece que la historia al completo del videoclip inunda mi cabeza. Algo raro. Pero me gusta y quiero compartirlo con todos vosotros. Quizás hasta haga otro sobre la canción **_**¿Por qué no me has llamado? **_**No sé, es tan bonita… *-* Si es posible, podría mezclar tanto el que canta Rin como el de Len y así quedaría mejor, ¿no? ¡Ay, no me decido! Pero, obvio, tendría que ser cuando terminara las otras historias. Que si no queda fatal, pareceré una idiota subiendo otros proyectos sin terminar, como mínimo, dos. Dios, hay que ver lo que me enrollo. :'D**

**BUENO. Estupideces mías aparte, agradeceros que leáis cada cosa que subo y que os molestéis en darme vuestra opinión. ¡ENSERIO QUE SOIS LO MÁS BONITO! Sé que soy pesada, pero billones de gracias por leerme. **

**Sin nada más que decir, ¡que la vida os sea muy bonita!**

**MAISA.-**

**P.D: Para los despistados, podéis mandarme vuestra opinión, crítica, peticiones de matrimonio, patatas, tomates, abrazos, canciones, números de teléfono, mensajitos… Vamos, de todo, que es gratis. Sí, sí, gratis. eue **


End file.
